The Adventures of Jessica and Emma
by Moonlight9913
Summary: I'm currently stuck on writing Black Maid, so this story will help with it. Basically, this story is what would happen if I met Black Butler characters in real life, aka Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, etc. So sorry for the first chapter. I let my imagination get the way better of me. :P


**Moonlight: Hey everybody! Sorry I'm not working on Black Maid, but I'm just trying to get at least 2,000 words in a day, so yea… **

**Anyway, this story is about me, Jessica, being in Black Butler. Like if I met Sebastian or something you know? And yes, my name is Jessica. There you go, you stalkers out there. (Not you guys who aren't stalkers) This story will show what I do every day basically, also.**

**Anyways, let's begin!**

_**Chapter 1: Not the Kitty**_

**My POV**

"Tch, I got his face wrong again!" I cursed under my breath. I was currently drawing a picture of Sebastian with Moonlight on the computer. I sigh, and took a drink of water I had with my in the computer room.

I sat down, and reclined back in my rolling chair. I sigh again, getting bored and tired of messing up on Sebastian's face. I went out in the living room, and jumped onto the couch. I stretched out and closed my eyes.

…

Someone was shaking my shoulder. I peek open my eyes to see someone in my face. I scream at the top of my lungs, and punched the intruder in the face. I heard two snaps, one coming from my fist, and the other from the intruder.

I gasp in pain, and tears well up in my ears. The intruder backs up, holding his nose. I shake my hand, and held the in the pain. I look up, and started glaring at the intruder, but was taking aback. The intruder looked exactly like Sebastian.

He looked at me boredly, and was fixing his nose. By my door, there was another intruder who looked like Ciel. I blink. "Uh…." I managed to say. Ciel sighed. "Jessica _, I, Ciel Phantomhive, have come to speak to you for…" He hesitated.

"For guidance." The Sebastian look-a-like said. He even sounded like him. I stood up, completely forgetting about the pain. "Are you serious?" I said boredly. Ciel looked slightly confused. I sighed. "Are you guys Ciel and Sebastian cosplayers or something?" I asked, getting interested.

Sebastian chuckled. "No we are not. We are the real thing." I still wasn't convinced. "How about if I make you mine?" Sebastian offered. "Yours?" I questioned. "Just as it sounds." Sebastian said. I sparkled. "ReallY?" I asked.

"Yes, now is it a deal or not?" Sebastian demanded. I nod my head furiously. "Yesh!" I said yelled. "I guess I will do it free of charge." Sebastian said, forcing himself to say it. "Alright then, are you ready?" Sebastian asked. I nodded. "Where do you want the marking, then?" Sebastian asked.

I thought. 'Hmm, I guess my left eye, since its pretty much blinded, and it likes to wander off on its own…'

"My left eye." I said. "Alright then." Sebastian murmured, and took off his right glove, revealing the contract symbol. He placed that hand onto my left eye, then shoved it, sinking his nails into it. I held back a scream, but then it got worse.

My eye began to burn like it was on fire. I begin to moan in pain, and it got worse! My eye had a tingling sensation that hurt, and felt like something was on my eye. I had the urge to punch Sebastian in the face.

Suddenly, Sebastian removed his hand. I fell to my knees from pain. Everything was completely black in that eye. Rage was beginning to well up inside me. "At first, you will see nothing in that eye, but within a hour or so, you will see again."

The rage left me. I sigh in relief, and stood up, wobbling a bit. "Alright, I believe you are the real Sebastian and Ciel. So what is this 'guidance' that you need?" I questioned. Ciel closed his eyes, and hesitated.

"We need… to know… how to get… to the one called… Emma _'s home." Ciel said, forcing himself to say it. I smile. "Oh really? That's all you need to know? Pfft, that's…" Someone was staring hard into my back.

I turn around nervously, and Sebastian's aura was glowing, and his eyes were glowing cat eyed also. "I need to know something, if it's alright with you, master." He said. Ciel nodded. Sebastian got all scary again.

I gulped.

"Why is it…" Sebastian began to say, but then suddenly gasped. I looked to where Sebastian looking, and started giggling. He was looking at my cat, Luluu. She was a gorgeous half Siamese half Himalayan cat, so she looked like a Siamese with a bit longer fur than a normal one.

Sebastian walked over there immediately, and picked her up. She mewed in protest, and Sebastian began to pet her, and squeezed her paws. Luluu began to sniff Sebastian, wondering who was this stranger holding her.

I walk over to the two, and smile. "This is Luluu, my cat." I introduced. Sebastian was snuggling her. "She's one of the softest cat I've ever touched. And one of the most beautiful also." I smile.

"So what was it that you wanted to say." I asked. Sebastian straightened up. "Ah yes. Perhaps I'll tell you some other time." Sebastian said, putting a finger to his lips. I fangirled. "Oh, that's so awesome!" I squealed quietly.

I took a deep breath to get myself to quit. I then turned to Ciel. "So what is it that you want?" I asked. "I already told you." He said.

"Oh yea…" I murmured. "Yes, well to get to my dear friend, Emma, you must go over the bridge, and to a building called Family Video, then…" Then it hit me. "Hey wait a second… why do you want to see my friend, hn?" I questioned.

"Because, I got a bone to pick with her. Her story, I'll Find You, is just terrible! Why would I have a sister?" He demanded. I facepalmed and sighed. "It's _fanfiction_, my dear friend Ciel. She can write whatever she wants." I explained.

"No one makes a story of me having a _sister_." He spat. "Or else they will face consequences." He added darkly. I gulped. 'Sucks for Emma.' I thought. "Well then, I'm not telling you!" I said, crossing my arms. Sebastian and Ciel's eyes glowed.

I began to get nervous.

"You must. I command you to." Sebastian commanded. I gulped. "Sorry. I'll do anythings else except tell you were Emma lives." I said stubbornly. "Oh yea?" Ciel said. He picked up Luluu, and pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"NO, NOT THE KITTY!" Sebastian and I said in unison. Ciel facepalmed. "Sebastian, you idiot! You're supposed to be with me!" Sebastian had a puppy dog face on. "But master! Not the cat!" I nodded in agreement.

"How about the dog?" Sebastian suggesting smiling. "No!" Ciel and I said in unison.

Sebastian facepalmed.

"Young master, I don't think this is working…" Sebastian muttered. Ciel sighed, and dropped Luluu, who ran behind me, and put his gun away. I picked up Luluu, and she climbed onto my shoulders. "Nope, not telling you." I said.

"Oh, yea? Well, we've been here long enough to know your fears." Sebastian said, getting an evil grin on his face. I was getting creeped out. He smiled, and pulled out a clown porcelain doll. I screeched as loud as I could, and ran over to Ciel, knocking his legs out from under him, and grabbing his gun.

I held it in one hand, and pointed it directly at the doll.

Sebastian through it at me, and I shot it in the face. I then threw the gun at Sebastian as hard as I could, and stomped on the clown doll, till there was only dust left.

I was panting, and another clown doll hit me in the face. I screeched as loud as I could again, and fell to the ground, the clown still stuck to my face. I grabbed the stupid thing by the head, and threw it out the window, then took off running through the window, Luluu still on my shoulders.

I ran down the street, and saw a semi coming. 'Should I?' I thought. I remembered Luluu and thought the better of it. Instead, it drove on by, and I jumped onto the back of it, hanging onto it with dear life.

"So, will you tell us now?" Sebastian asked, on top off the semi. I was shocked, and purposely released the semi, falling to the ground quickly.

Instead of feeling impact, I felt someone grabbing me, and throwing me up bridal style. I was surprised. "Did you really think you were escaping me that easily?" Sebastian asked. I inwardly fangirled. Sebastian walked back to my home, and walked in.

Ciel pointed his gun to my forehead. "Tell us, or you head will be splattered all over the wall." He threatened.

I smile. "Go on, shoot me. I could care less. I don't fear death." I spat. Ciel frowned, and sighed. "I guess there's no other choice…" He whispered.

Ciel brought one knee down, and grabbed my hand. "Jessica, if you tell me where Emma lives, I will marry you." I was filled with disgust.

I back handed slapped him. "Ew, no! Why would I want to do that?!" I yelled. Ciel was surprised. My hand began to throb. "Ow…" I whispered. Sebastian smiled. "What if I did." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I blushed, and squealed real quietly.

I smacked myself. 'No! It's the Demon's Whisper!' I thought to myself, fighting to say no. "Come on, you know you want too. I can see it in your eyes." Sebastian continued, his eyes glowing. 'No… don't do it! Just say the word no!'

I thought. "I... I…. No!" I yelled. Sebastian was taking aback. I then kicked him in the face, causing him to release me. He purposely dropped me, facing the stairs. I fell down, then rolled down the stairs, that lead to the basement. I hit the door with my head, and everything began to blur, getting darker.

I could see Sebastian smiling, coming down the stairs. I glare at him, as everything blacked out.

**Moonlight: Yay~! Chapie done! This story's chapters are going to be short so, sorry about that…**


End file.
